PokemonKingdom Hearts : An adventure full of secrets and love?
by HikariBlade
Summary: Follow the Hatake siblings as they go through school, working a job, love and finding secrets as to what happened. What exactly happened? Read to find out. AU Oocness is not my fault! I shall do as I wish
1. OC info

**OC Info**

Name : Skye Hatake

Age : When first arriving 8, then 13

Gender : Female

Personality : Calm, quiet, rarely shows much emotion only through her eyes, she hardly speaks unless it is completely necessary or when she is comfortable with those around her.

Appearance : Above shoulder length brown hair tied into low pig tails, red sleeveless high collar covering her mouth and nose jacket over white elbow length t-shirt, black knee length cargo shorts with black and white high top converse. She also has blue and Black headphones and a black wrist watch on her right arm and a black and white checkered bracelet on her left wrist. She has rather large brown orbs.

Likes : Reading, drawing, playing music or listening to it, playing and training her Pokemon, and hanging with her friends.

Dislikes : Very loud people, being annoyed or dressed up in revealing or girly clothing.

Partner Pokemon : Flareon, Umbreon, Lucario, Staraptor, Luxray, Oshwott

Close Friends : Gradually most of them

Name : Keita Hatake

Age : 10 when first arriving then 15

Gender : Male

Personality : Loud, happy, confident from childhood to teen he always spoke his mind

Appearance : Messy brown hair and crimson eyes, he wears clothes identical to red but the colours are different, all the red parts are green and all the grey bits are black the white bits are black as well, he wears different shoes though, converse high tops main colour green with black laces. (all the green is a dark forest green)

Likes : Loud things, hanging out with friends, sleep, hanging with his Pokemon and food

Dislikes : Being still, people who abuse their Pokémon

Partner Pokemon : Cast form, Pikachu, Leafeon, Unknown, Drillbur, Snivy

Close Friends : Everyone

Name : Shinichi Hatake

Age : On arrival 5, then 10

Gender : Male

Personality : When he was 5 he was a very loud and protective boy anyone of his close friends or siblings were to get hurt he would snap and be violent, when he got older he got a hold of his temper and is shown hanging out with his Pokemon and sister the most

Appearance : He has black hair and crimson eyes like his brother, he wears cargo pants hiding the top of his hightop black and red converse. A black leather jacket reaching his elbows and a silver dog tag along with a plain white hoodie underneath.

Likes : Silence, music and Pokémon

Dislikes : Hyperactive people, annoying sounds

Partner Pokemon : Tepig, Sawk, Venusaur, Wartortle, Nidoqueen, Azumarill

Close Friends : Skye, Keita and Red


	2. THE BEGINNING

**THE BEGINNING (WHERE **EVERYONE** IS IN THEIR YOUNGER VERSIONS)**

**~Authors note~**

**Since I have been playing Pokemon a lot recently I have somehow come up with this, 3 siblings have just transferred into Poke Academy (I know sooo original :/) this is an academy so they will not leave the school unless they have a mission to take down the bad guys blah blah blah. Enjoy! There will also be Ooc, sooo yea**

~Start in a teacher's POV~ (Guess who :3)

I had just given the children their starter Pokemon when I heard the door slide open and in came 3 children two boys and a girl in the middle holding the younger and frightened boys hand trying to calm him down, but she wasn't saying anything just rubbing his head with her free hand. Along with the ever so joyous Professor Juniper

"Heya professor, I have some new students but only one will be in your class I'm afraid." She said whilst smiling brightly, she said as she pointed to the smallest boy accompanying them. "This little sweetheart is Shinichi, he will be in your class while his older brother and sister go to middle school!" She said clapping her hands and was about to take her leave when Shinichi began crying.

"Crap, Shin-Otouto it's ok, we'll be back soon" The eldest boy of the 3 said trying to coax him to let go of the girl, his reply was a sniffling boy shaking his head furiously and clinging onto the young girls mid-section tighter. The commotion seemed to catch the attention of the students and they looked on curiously. "O-onee-chan o-onii-chan are gonna leave me here I-I d-don't wanna l-lose one-chan and onii-chan!" Shinichi stated through tears. He stopped crying once the girl put her hand on his head and hugged him gently before poking his forehead to get him to look up.

_Interestin, the young girl must be able to calm him down easily from experience…_As I was thinking to myself I saw how Shinichi easily let go and smiled brightly before hugging his sister and waving bye to the older siblings before walking over while drying his tears. "Hi! I'm Shinichi and I wanna be in your class so one-chan and onii-chan can be proud of me!" Shinichi stated happily as the older siblings high fived.

"Well I leave the rest to you Oak!" Juniper said as she quickly ran out the door draggin the older children with her. I stared before sighing and smiling at the young lad, he reminded me of my grandson Green.

~Into gym leader Norman's classroom!~

"Ohhhh Norman~" I heard Juniper muse as she opened well slid the door with a loud bang causing some of the students to jump and drop their pencils. "What is it Juniper?" I stated while looking up, I saw a snickering boy and a silent girl enter before Juniper explained through this.

"Well, this young boy is named Keita and he will be joining your class! While this sweetheart here will be joining Clair in her classroom, but I wish the silent girl could influence those loud kids." As she explained I saw the boy tugging his sister I presumed toward an open window (They were on the first floor) to see a Pokemon.

As they reached the window I noticed that the Pokemon seemed to flock the girl and boy. _Interesting, so Pokemon take a liking to them easily? Hmm_… As I was thinking I didn't realize the girl had already left with Juniper leaving me with Keita I presumed.

"Hey Teach, I'm Keita and you just saw my little sister Skye before!" The boy seemed like a happy go lucky kind of kid, maybe he could get Red to talk some more, but for now I have to evaluate his skills and techniques. _From what I can tell he will be able to pass this with flying colours…_

~And to Ms Clair (The Pokemon Ranger teacher)~

I was helping out Kate with some homework she got wrong, when I heard the door slide open with a bang and a hyperactive Juinper came running in with an adorable little girl following after her with a freaked out expression when she saw what damage the older woman did to the wall behind the door.

"Ohhh Clair~ This adorable little sweetheart is Skye and she will be in your class for now until we find out what her superior skills could be put to use for, and since the Elite Four aren't here she will temporarily be in you class for the rest of the year!" As Juniper went on and on the girl named Skye stood awkwardly behind her as she did not know what to do I motioned Kate to go over to her.

"Hello there, my name's Kate and you must be Skye right?" Kate began as the girl nodded a little shyly before carefully putting her hand out for Kate to shake. As Kate had taken her hand and dragged her along to the back of the classroom I could tell Kate was excited along with the other girls as Skye stood awkwardly with the girls before sneaking off and sitting on the window sill and staring out side from the second story window.

"Well I'm off, and here's some advice Skye doesn't really talk much so don't pick on her!" Juniper finally left and I asked Kate to come back over. "Kate since we were interrupted we will continue where we left off, but could you please grab your brother Kellyn for me?" Kate nodded eagerly before running off and dragging her older brother back over.

"Yes Ms Clair?" Kellyn said before standing still, _Haha probably thinks he's in trouble, how silly_.. As I was thinking I quickly explained him this "Kellyn, could you do me a favor and show the new student Skye around?" All I got was a quick nod and he quickly rushed over to Skye. I smiled and I got back to work.

**~end~**

**How was it did it suck? Man I suck any way I will probably update Pokemon (This one) More before I go to school.**


End file.
